1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-energy X-ray imaging apparatus for obtaining an X-ray transmission image of an object by use of a plurality of X-rays having different levels of energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus configured to recognize the inner structure of an object by radiating an X-ray to the object and analyzing the X-ray passing through the object. Since the X-ray transmission is different at each tissue of the object, the inner structure of the object can be imaged by use of an attenuation coefficient that is obtained by quantifying the X-ray transmission.
In recent years, a multiple-energy X-ray imaging technology has been developed that uses a plurality of X-rays having different levels of energy, and many studies have been undertaken on multiple-energy X-ray imaging.
According to the methods of multiple-energy X-ray imaging, X-rays having different levels of energy are sequentially radiated to an object in order to obtain a plurality of transmission images, and images of any bone and any soft tissue are separated from the obtained transmission images, so that a clear X-ray image is obtained.
A multiple-energy X-ray image is not obtained in an instant but is obtained based on a plurality of X-ray images that are obtained by sequentially radiating a plurality of X-rays at an object, such as a patient.
Since a multiple-energy X-ray imaging apparatus sequentially obtains X-ray images, any change in breathing or the phase of a heart of a patient causes difficulty in obtaining an image under the same topological conditions, thereby degrading the precision of the X-ray imaging.